jailbreaknwnfandomcom-20200214-history
Fissk Shadowfang
((This Page is Still as a whole a Work In Progress - K.G)) Physical Apperance Name: Fissk Wyrmraith 'Shadowfang' Age: 32 (Currently) Race: Kobold (of 'The Fangs') Occupation: Master-Thief ('The Shadow') Eye Color: Red (At times, they glint a red glow) Skin Color: Black-Shadowy Purple Scales Personality *'Fissk Shadowfang' : Fissk, Now almost dark, nasty, he doesnt Try to Cover up his identity and knows how dark and evil he could be, He is Incredibly smart, and can certainly make up for his lack of strength, with his Skills, and Mind set on Revenge. *'The Shadow' : 'Un-beknown to nearly everyone, Fissk has an, almost Alter-ego to himself, 'The Shadow'. and his once title given to him by The People of Wildecoast, has developed into more, The Shadow, is dark. cruel, and just in the underworld for the profit, As 'The Shadow' he traverse the alleys and streets prowling like a shadow, He is incrediably rude, and always Toys with those he Steals from, Unlike Fissk, The Shadow 'will' kill anyone who gets in his way, He shows no remorse for those he kills, doing so for profit as an Assasin, or to flee a Break-In he got careless enough to be cought(Which is a rare occurance, and has happened Once, out of the Sixty or so Break-Ins.) In Recent Weeks, The Shadow was Revealed to be Fissk, and as of such, doesn't see it nessasary to keep up the unessasary Charades. History of Fissk Shadowfang *'Early Childhood' 'Fissk was a Mistake, His Egg was mistaken to be Speckled with Black, making the Elder's of The Fangs, to believe him to be cursed, They thought him to be a Black Wrought, they were mistaken, and due to his mistake. His Egg was taken and locked away, in darkness, in total seculusion and deprived of nuture, warmth, and was left with out Care, believing him to be Dead, killed before his hatching, The Elder of Shadow, opened the Dank prison, revealing a hatched.. living, but severly menaly unstable Kobold, who was un the verge of Dying of hunger. Things took a dramatic turn, The Kobold was Inducted into The Tribe of Shadows, known as.. Shadowfang. and was given his name, Fissk. named after the Elder, fang who, Unintendedly, Rescued him, Fisskari Shadowfang. Fissk was raised, and was revealed to be, adept and a fast learner, and a great boom and gift to the Shadowfangs, gaining a reputation of being a Expert-Exposives Expert, and even aiding in the invention of the 'Fang-Bang' Bomb, a exposive that dealt a painful burst of Sound and Fire went making contact with any surface, the Bomb was a huge sucess, and for his talents, skills, and achivements, Fissk rose up and soon found himself, as an Elder, the Figure-Leader of Shadowfang, under his rule he made major changes, giving the Shadow's the repuation of Stealth, Spy-work, even being named the Left hand, of Zerix Gnashfang, Elder-Chief of Gnashfangs and the head of the Three Fang's united Tribes *'The Treason of Shadowfang 'Fissk, was not one to forget. and He held a Long Hatred for the Elders, More specificly, He Dispised the Gnashfangs, it was only two years after his rule, and he then arranged a meeting, between himself and the Elder of gnashfang, the Clan was in deep surprise, nothing like this has ever accuired before, the Shadow's never 'annonced' a meeting, and commonly the meetings were secret, but nay. Fissk walked in, alone. into the Chambers of Zerix, there they met. but Frissk. Did not wish to speak, the Drew his Fang-bombs and attempted to Kill The Elder, right there, Every Fang Kobold saw, as Fissk Fled, after Serverly Injuring the Elder, nearly killing him, and destroying the Elder's Right Eye, and burning the Right side of his body, and outright destroyed the elder's Right Leg, Fissk had stood there, Out-rightly Decaring himself 'Free Fanged' Denoucing the Fangs, The gnashfangs, and then, He Fled, In a mass of Darkness, and has fled the Great-Fang Hold, Feeing The Isle of Fang.. never to be Seen again *'The Shadow of Wildecoast 'Fissk,Arrived in Wildecoast, stowed in a Crate and begain to gather gold, looting and using his skills, he took on the Name given to him by Wildecoast, The Shadow, as he began to collect funds and gold for his own goals, taking jobs here and there, working as a Independent Master-Thief, Assasin, and the occational, Fetch-and-Delivery Job(If only it pays Right, and his services don't come at all Cheap, 80,000 being the Cheapest) He is Possibly the fastest Thief to ever gain a nasty reputation of such a Large Scale, and in such little Time, As it stands, He is Wanted Dead, by Wildecoast. *'The Shadow Over Northtown ''Fissk, Later after breaking into nearly half of all the rich homes of Wildecoast, Fissk set his eyes on Northtown and began his Ways after a mysterious stop of his Thieving for a few weeks he started in northtown full force again, and targeted the Imperial Bank numerous Times over the next few weeks. and Making connections with the Undesirables ' 'Other Alises' *'The Shadow' Given to him by the people of Wildecoast, Under the Name, 'The Shadow', He Breaks In to houses stealing all the profit. He is Wanted, in Wildecoast, for his Mass Break-In Sprees, and In Northtown, for his Signature Break-In's in Northtown Housing, as well as Wanted for Questioning about a String of Break-In's to the Imperial Bank. *'The 'Suicide Kobold'' His First Apperance, was that of a Kobold, Dressed in a Trenchcoat which contained bags of exposives, he was very Chaotic in his Mannerisms, He, under this Alias, Commited the First of the String's of Bank-Jobs, and the only one in which He was discovered and was Chased by the guard (Who were dissuaded by the explosives), he has long since, abandoned this alias, taking Favor to 'The Shadow', though some say he still carrys a great deal of explosives on his person. 'Character's Views of Fissk Shadowfang' ~ Sir Samuel Lane, Duke of Wildecoast "This Shadow has caused no end of damage to the security of Wildecoast, That a Thief can burgle so many homes in so short a space of time is truely terrifying. If this shadow is caught he must be killed or else the world will be under the threat of his thievery forever" (This was pre-execution) ~ Kaeltha Theylaan "Th' lil' rat. I coul' go on f'hours, sayin' how much I -HATE- thieves.. an' kobolds!" Category:Characters